gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Jimmy Pegorino
James "Jimmy" Pegorino é um personagem na série Grand Theft Auto no qual aparece como um personagem principal em Grand Theft Auto IV e o antagonista secundário. Além disso, Jimmy é citado em The Lost and Damned. História Jimmy Pegorino é o chefe da família Pegorino, em Liberty City, no qual assumiu este cargo assim que seu pai faleceu. Ele é visto como um dos chefes mais fracos, já que a maioria de seu poder, não muito inteligente, está engajado em Little Italy. Além disso, outras famílias de Liberty City costumam tirar sarro de Pegorino devido aos seus homens e sua família, que não consegue um lugar na comissão. A queda de Pegorino ocorreu assim que veio a confiar no principal antagonista do jogo ou ao fato de que deu as costas ao protagonista principal. Missões ''GTA IV'' *Pegorino's Pride (Chefe) *Payback (Chefe) *Flatline (Chefe) *Pest Control (Chefe) *That Special Someone (Telefonema pós-missão) *One Last Thing (Chefe) Final Negócio *If the Price is Right (Chefe; Disponível após um telefonema pós-missão) *A Revenger's Tragedy (Morto) Final Vingança *Mr and Mrs Bellic *Out of Commission (Morto) Assassinatos *Kate McReary - Morta durante um tiroteio, porém o principal alvo era Niko Bellic(Opcional, final Vingança). Curiosidades *As favoritas estações de rádio de Pegorino são Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 e Fusion FM, sugerindo que seu gênero favorito é Jazz, no qual irá agir de modo positivo ao ser tocado em um carro. *Pegorino é, possivelmente, inspirado visualmente em Phil Leotardo, de Sopranos, interpretado por Frank Vincent. *Jimmy é um dos três personagens que ambos aparecem nas missões finais de GTA IV -A Revenger's Tragedy e Out of Comission -; os outros são Niko Bellic e Little Jacob. *Jimmy é um dos dois antagonistas mortos em ambos finais - o outro, claro, é Dimitri Rascalov. *Nas missões finais, se você escolher por parte do "Negócio", Dimitri matará Pegorino com uma pistola, enquanto em "Vingança", Niko o mata também com um tiro na cabeça, porém com uma AK-47. *No final "Negócio", Pegorino é um dos três antagonistas que são mortos por outros antagonistas (Miguel é morto, fora de cena; por Catalina e Ricardo Diaz é executado por Lance Vance). *Pegorino é um das duas pessoas em GTA IV que são donos de Strip Clubs - o outro é Dwayne Forge. *Jimmy Pegorino possui certas semelhanças com Salvatore Leone, ambos são chefes de uma grande família em Liberty City (Em universos diferentes, é claro), ambos são mortos pelo protagonista (Apenas se o jogador decidiu se vingar de Dimitri Rascalov primeiramente), ambos tem um filho (O de Pegorino não é visto, pois o mesmo cometeu suicídio antes dos acontecimentos de GTA IV), ambos se tornam paranoicos e também traem o protagonista de alguma forma (Claude, no caso de Salvatore). Galeria Young_Pegorino.PNG|Fotografia de Jimmy quando mais jovem. Ela pode ser vista na missão Payback. Pegorino-died-revenge.JPG|A morte de Pegorino (Negócio). Out_of_Commision_3.JPG|Niko enfrenta Pegorino (Vingança). Pegorino-died-deal.JPG|A morte de Pegorino (Negócio). Gtaiv1353.jpg|Dimitri trai Pegorino (Negócio). MrAndMrsBellicRevenge.jpg|Pegorino prestes a atirar durante o casamento de Roman (Vingança). GTAIV_2010-10-31_19-56-13-36.jpg|Niko e Pegorino durante One Last Thing. GTAIV_2010-10-31_18-45-31-33.jpg|A primeira aparição de Pegorino (Pegorino's Pride). JimmyPegorino-Artwork.png|Arte conceitual de James Pegorino. Navegação Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens do GTA IV Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Traidores Categoria:Personagens Falecidos Categoria:Personagens da Série Grand Theft Auto Categoria:Personagens da Era HD Categoria:Grand Theft Auto IV Categoria:Família Pegorino